battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Japan
Japan, officially the State of Japan, a country in East Asia, formerly known as the Empire of Japan from 1868 to 1945 where it was part of the Axis during World War II. Empire of Japan The Empire of Japan was the designated title of Japan from the Meiji Restoration in 1868 to the end of World War II in 1945. It was known to be the most powerful East Asian military power, being victorious in conflicts like the First Sino-Japanese War (1894-1895) and the Russo-Japanese War (1904-1905). Once it began militarisation during the Showa (Hirohito) era (1926-1945) and soon after the declaration of the Second Sino-Japanese War in 1938, the Empire of Japan began making a large invasion, known as the Indo-China Invasion, which included conquering the Pacific. The Imperial Japanese Navy attacked the American-controlled Pearl Harbor, initiating the Pacific Front of World War II, where the US proved to be superior to Japanese forces, eventually leading to the drop of two atomic bombs on the Japanese mainland and their surrender in 1945, ending World War II. From there, American occupation urged Imperial Rule to be dissolved and parliamentary-based politics were instated.Empire of Japan - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia, retrieved May 16th, 2010 Armed Forces The Armed Forces of Imperial Japan include the Imperial Japanese Navy (IJN), which saw many battles in the Pacific Front, and the Imperial Japanese Army (IJA), which fought mostly in the Indo-China Invasion. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the IJN fight the USMC. Engagements against the USMC *'Battle of Midway' *'Wake Island' *'Iwo Jima' *'Guadalcanal' *'Coral Sea' *'Invasion of the Philippines' Battlefield 1943 The Battlefield 1943, the IJN fight the USMC. Engagements against the USMC *'Wake Island' *'Iwo Jima' *'Guadalcanal' *'Coral Sea' Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Context The Empire of Japan had been working on scalar technology and had it as early as 1943. An American operation, known as "Operation Aurora", was a "suicide mission" to test the effects of the scalar weapon, known as the "Black Weapon" to the Japanese. The mission was "succesful", in the sense that the Imperial Japanese Navy initiated the weapon, as well as the anticipated death of the USMC commandos did occur. During the modern segment of Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Japan seems to have been completely overrun by the Russian Federation. Story In singleplayer, the player is Thomas Wyatt, a USMC commando, and is sent on a mission to extract a defecting Japanese scientist. This was the facade of Operation Aurora. Japanese forces attempted to defend against the American air raids and activated the Black Weapon in a desperate attempt to defend their technology. Notable Personnel *Watanabe (defected) Weapons Used *Type 100 *Type 5 *Type 14 Nambu *Type 94 Shin Gunto Vehicles Used *Type 95 Kurogane *Type 97 Chi-Ha *M1919 Browning Engagements against the USMC *Operation Aurora Equipment Imperial Japan uses many of its own weapons and vehicles, but it also uses many German weapons and vehicles. Infantry Weapons Rifles *Karibiner 98 Kurz *Type 5 Sniper Rifles *Karibiner 98 Kurz w/ Scope *Scoped Type 98 (basically the Kar98k in Battlefield 1943) Submachine Guns *Mp18 *Type 100 Light Machine Guns *Type 99 Pistols *Walther P38 *Type 14 Nambu Rocket Launchers *Panzerschreck *Type 18 Explosives *Stielhandgrenate *TNT *Type 97 Hand Grenade *Anti-Tank Mines *Type 91 Rifle Grenade Melee Weapons *Combat Knife *Type 5 Bayonet *Type 12 Wrench *Type 94 Shin Gunto Vehicles Light Vehicles *Type 82 Kübelwagen *SdKfz.251 Hanomag *Type 1 Ho-Ha *Type 95 Kurogane Tanks/Artillery *SdKfz.124 Wespe *Type 97 Chi-Ha Fixed-Wing Aircraft *Mitsubishi A6M Zero *Aichi D3A Val *Mitsubishi G4M Betty Emplacements *M1919 Browning Machine Gun *MG42 *Flak 38 *40mm Bofors Naval Vessels *Shokaku class Shokaku Class Aircraft Carrier *Yamato Yamato Class Battleship *Akizuki Class Destroyer *Type VIIC U-Boat *Type 38 class PT Boat *Daihatsu Transport Boat Category:Factions of Battlefield Category:Factions of Battlefield 1942 Category:Factions of Battlefield 1943 Category:Factions of Battlefield: Bad Company 2